


take on me

by sapphfics



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: She's not exactly easy to ignore, even more so when Josie glances up and finds her stands in the doorway of the music room, hands resting loosely on her hips.





	

Before Jason dies, Cheryl’s entire persona screams as loud as a canary in a collapsing coal mine. She’s sixteen and serene, a time bomb in high heels.

She's hard to ignore, even more so when Josie glances up and finds her standing in the doorway of the music room, with a fresh coat of lipstick, hands resting loosely on her hips.

“You sing,” Cheryl says. It’s not a question. “And you’re great at it.”

“Yeah, I know,” Josie narrows her eyes because Cheryl rarely gives a compliment without some ulterior motive.  “Why are you here?”

“Maybe I want a friend who doesn’t associate with my brother,” Cheryl counters. “Someone who actually wants to be around me.”

“Who says I wanna be around you?” 

“Well, you’ve not turned me down yet,” Cheryl says. She’s not exactly wrong.

Josie blinks, then shrugs and pulls up a stool for Cheryl to perch on like a bird about to take flight and never to be seen again. Josie wonders how her eyelashes don’t get tangled. “True.”

So, Cheryl sits, shuts her eyes and listens to Josie play some song about pretty girls, and it’s not perfect but it’s not unbearable either and that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> what is this ??? idk ??? i could have written beronica but then riverdale did [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sa0XZmn76kc) so yeah cheryl and josie are in love now sorry i don't make the rules
> 
> also,,the title is from looking too closely its a good song (can u tell its nearly 2 am ??)
> 
> next fic will be beronica probably
> 
> pls tell me what u think? :0


End file.
